


Disabled Reaction : No Quarter

by Akheloispione



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Beware of spoilers, F/M, IBS, Spoiler!, Spoilers on "No Quarter"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akheloispione/pseuds/Akheloispione
Summary: How can we take a stand without being afraid to divide ? You can argue or slander, this world doesn't give a damn... The art of War is actually demolishing without fighting.For the next few days, I won't wait for us to love each other... Finding inner peace means being at war with oneself...Set of one-shots. Each chapter is a different story.
Kudos: 3





	Disabled Reaction : No Quarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many sounds were talking ? Emotions clashed, screams burst out, fire echoed, consciousness bellowed.  
> But what voice did the Commander listen to, until the very end ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ (last) WARNING : Spoilers ⚠  
> * Season 5 "The Icebrood Saga" - No Quarter

> Chapter 1 : Voices ([fr] Voix)

  
The communicator was sizzling while the line was trying to find the right network and connect the _two_ people. The object was tiny and fragile like a bee but, in the Commander’s thin hands, it was just another technological tool that would be destroyed in another battle.  
The bark of the exploded trees penetrated the leather armor with hardness. Even so, she was glad she could finally take off her warm nomad outfit. The flakes and the cold wind shattered in a silence similar to the call of death. She hated it. She didn't miss Bjora marches' snow and ice at all. But she was beginning to regret the context.

Fighting Jormag and her icebrood servants was easier than the civil war between a mad party and a camp torn apart by infighting. She had seen a firing squad, arguments, and terrible announcements. There was nothing more horrible than the deep, harsh voice of a Charr taking a painful tone to sadly announce the bad news... the truth.

The soldier's eyes widened with incomprehension and then fear, « Is _she_...gone ? »  
« Yeah, last night. When you were on patrol. I'm sorry. » The engineer replied, trying to keep calm. The tremor was hidden by the loudspeakers and the bombing in the distance.

A moment of silence before the weak courage went into the Charr's mouth, « Did she say anything...before? About the war, I mean. »  
« Don't let it be for nothing. »  
The pupils narrowed, the eyelids lowered and the head bowed towards the ground. His build startled and he straightened to meet the eyes of the person staring at him. Among a thousand, he recognized the frail silhouette giving off an aura of incomparable power.

The Commander tried to get back to the conversation with her two faithful Gear Warband companions. She just finally realized that she wasn't in her normal state when Galina put her paw on her meager shoulder in an implied request. Her silence dragged on as Snarl had made a silly joke as usual. And contrary to her habit, the ranger hadn't laughed, hadn't even smiled, sketching out the slightest movement. She nodded her head and completed her quest.  


She carefully wrapped the bandages around the burned and fur-less member of the sentry. The circular gestures were repeated again. She was edgy.  
Because she was human, Charrs was part of her story. Yet beyond hatred and treaties, she had found loyal companions. And she got along better with her Charr friends than the others. Tybalt, Halvora, Korukhan, Octavian, the two lovers completely disillusioned. Why not Evon and Fidus in hindsight. Rytlock and Rox of course. And then Almorra... She tightened the bandage. The wound was no longer apparent. The Charr went away with thanks. She resumed her mission with no time for mourning.

* * *

  
  
Minister of Morale’s voice didn’t cease even though Selen destroyed all the loudspeakers of the Dominion. That slanderous tone believing that she knew the truth better than anyone else. Propaganda on a loop. It exasperated her, annoyed her so much that the tips of her ears became hot.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
She had experienced the warmth of a fur, the tickle of the claws that drew soothing curves on her arm, the softness of smooth canines. Blood, destruction, and hatred didn’t ironically suit the Charr, according to the ranger. It was surely her love for felines that made her see them as giant hairballs of fluff, full of affection and energy.  
  
  
She was now running down the tracks to Dwayna's Light. She wondered who this "she" the soldier was talking about was. Had she fled the battlefield ? Deserted ? Joined the Dominion ? Was she dead ? ... They all deserved better than that.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Vishen, Nicabar, and Ranoah were lying face down. Selen remembered the artificial discussions she had had in the Scrying Pool. Their death allowed them to regain control of the bridge, which they would surely lose later and regain again. She didn't want their blood on her dagger. She preferred to hear them laugh in their adventure. A peal of crystalline laughter hidden by raucous paces. They could have been friends. But she had to settle for the red liquid. Her hand made a sweeping motion and the dark droplets fell to the ground before it sinks into the mud and disappears. She put the gun back.  
  
  
Smodur's blade went into Cinder's neck. Selen's posture was twisted, but over her shoulder, she saw it. That expression. She had already seen it on Zott's face when the death blow struck him and the realization flowed coldly through his veins.  
She winced. Then her teeth snapped but Crecia's shield of flames covered her roaring voice. Anger was bubbling. Selen remembered the explosion and the screams bouncing against the vent. She remembered Smodur's order. He'd taken the wrong step. He'd just made a new one. One too many.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Her curved legs were pounding the earth with fury as she pursued Ryland.  
She couldn't understand. The cub was a good strategist, as the war proved. He was clever, cunning. Then how did he not see he was wrong ? He pretended to follow Bangar who wanted to save the Charrs. Was Ryland blind so he couldn't see what happened to the Charrs ? On the one hand, a pile of slimy, bloody flesh scattered across the battlefield. Or icy puppets in the service of a dragon that shamelessly manipulated.  
  
Varinia Stormsounder fell to the ground, lifeless, in the noise of a collapsed ice statue. A hide boot crushed the frost pieces like shattering a dream. Selen didn't have time to spit on her corpse and scornfully tell her "with the blessings of Jormag". At least her mechanical voice, which was already resonating in the Grothmar Valley, will no longer resound at all.  
The bombing didn’t want to stop and the landslide was beginning to be seriously dangerous in the hideout. Efram exploded a rock that was about to crash into the puny human. He quickly withdrew his raised hand, shivering with disgust.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Her skin creased as she ran her hand across her forehead and down to the bottom of her face. Her fingers stopped at her chin, leaving her with an expression of discomfort. The seasons passed but the forehead hadn’t hardened her. Emotions were still running down in her heart.  
She must have... she sighed. She tilted her head back. Her locks of hair got stuck in the sap : she would suffer to pull them out. But for now, her mind wandered elsewhere. The mutilated fingers rolled the little device between the palm and the different phalanges, impatient to hear _him_ , to talk to him but waiting in spite of everything, unable to do anything else.  
  
The crackle ceased and the wave of the communicator made a muffled sound. A voice resounded.  
« Commander ? »  
Her eyes began to sting, a tear slipped down her cheek. The forest alone watched the relieved smile stretch across her face. All she had to do was hear the smug timbre of his voice, and she was... Anger, anxiety, fatigue went away immediately. A breath of deep relief left her, she lived.  
« Canach. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to comment !  
> 
>
>> I don't own anything ; All the characters belong to ArenaNet except Selen (Original female human Character).


End file.
